The Little Things
by LeiaGray
Summary: Ace get s a visit from a certain blonde, but will things turn out the way he want s them to be? Rated M for later chapters (of course) MarcoxAce as usual
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :)

Something new for you, as always, please review^^

Also trying longer chapters now ;)

* * *

It was the first nicely warm day, sun shining, first flowers breaking through the melting snow. Spring came late this year, Ace figured, as he hurried to get home. He lifted his full grocery bags a bit higher and made his way up the stairs, taking two at a time. Too lazy to put them down in front of his doorstep, he tried to fumble his keys out of the pocket of his grey jeans. He sighed as his cellphone began to ring now too, finally getting his keys and unlocking the door.

He put his bags down, searching for his phone in his watermelon-backpack, kicking his shoes off his feet. He was late, expecting a visitor, someone he hadn´t seen in years. Someone rather important to him. He found his phone the exact moment the ringing stopped. With a curse, he tried to recall the caller, only to receive that annoying occupied tone.

Again sighing, the raven took his bags and made his way to the tiny kitchen area, starting to place the groceries in his cupboards, throwing his black jacket in a corner.

It was a small apartment, but he was really relieved that he had a separated bedroom, although the bathroom kind of emerged into that one. He only had a room divider to separate that, but it was better than nothing. Kitchen and living room also were one room. He couldn´t afford a more expensive, bigger apartment, but then again, he was alone and he kind of liked it. Or at least got used to it.

Ace left his hometown, to work in another country when he was 17. That was six years ago, and he managed to be well on his own. He missed Luffy although, but certainly not living together with him and Gramps. He had enough scars to prove that.

He was happy, living on his own, but sometimes he felt really homesick. The raven left to be a stuntman; he needed that adrenaline kick and didn´t mind throwing himself off stairs. So he needed to move in a country where you actually got paid for that. It was hard at first, he only got small projects and worked as a bartender overnight too, but meanwhile, at least most of the time, it was enough to live from.

And he also got a family here, he felt kind of adopted - thanks to his pops and his brothers. He struggled at first, not being used to that weird sort of friendliness and he pushed everyone away, like the angry teen he was. They welcomed him as brother and son anyway, when he was ready.

The members of his family were spread all over the world, but every year they managed to come together at least once.

Well, most of them.

After Ace was done storing his stuff, he tried to get rid of the mess that lay around everywhere. He was a single man, living alone and it looked exactly like that. Empty bottles, pizza boxes and so on. He was just grabbing the last few items, as the doorbell rang. His heart skipped a beat, he quickly placed the stuff in his hands under the red couch. Out of sight, out of mind.

He straightened and went to answer the door, taking a breath.

As he opened the door, he tried to stay as calm as possible. What had gotten into him? It´s like he was... nervous? For God´s sake, he was able to get hit by a car for a living, and now he was nervous?

There was only one person who was able to do that to him. And that person was standing in the doorframe, a bored expression on his face, like usual. A smile appeared although as he opened the door full.

He was wearing simple dark grey pants and a light blue long-sleeved shirt that showed his muscular chest very well. Ace couldn´t see the tiniest part of the tattoo the other used to wear, a dark grey scarf covering his neck and part of his chest. Too bad, he really liked that tattoo.

Ace replied that smile with an even bigger one, a nervous laugh coming out his mouth.

"Marco!" He hugged the other, more like jumped him, he couldn´t resist. And the other one smelled so good.

"Yoi, Ace." the blonde said in an amused tone, a smirk on his face.

"Come on in!"

"And then I actually smashed myself through the wrong window. Not the one with all the nice sugar glass, no, the real one with real glass in it. That´s where I got that one." He pointed at another scar on his arm, grinning.

It was weird at first, having Marco here. They started to chat about the usual, like jobs and hobbies. But after a while – and two beers – they managed to talk just fine. After all the feelings Ace had for the older, he was now more confused than he was when he was young. He was in love with him, shortly after they have met, it was Marco who reached out for him and helped him fit in the family. And then, when Ace was about to tell him, he left the country for work. Ace was only 17 by then, so it would have been weird to tell him anyway, but still, he was wondering what would have happened if he did.

"Hmm... You really grew up, yoi." Marco suddenly stated. Ace blushed.

"Well... It has been nearly six years, right?" he smiled at the older. "Funny thing is, you didn´t look like you have aged at all." The blonde rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I do have a great skincare, yoi."

"You really have?"

"No. I am just messing with you, yoi." Ace pouted, causing Marco to actually laugh.

"Do you want another one?" the raven asked, pointing at Marcos empty bottle.

"No, thanks though, yoi. I should get going."

"Oh." Ace felt a bit disappointed. He liked the man, and it was just so great to finally see him again, watching how he moved, even smelling him. Needless to say he was easy on the eye, right?

"Ahm... Well then, I walk you out."

As Marco got his shoes on, Ace stepped uncomfortable from one feet to another. He wasn´t ready to let the other leave just yet. It has been so long!

"Marco?" he asked quietly. Said one looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"Can I see you again? Soon?" Ace looked at him with big puppy eyes. "It would be bad if it´s going to be another six years."

"It won´t, yoi." Marco wanted to palm Ace´s cheeks and the freckles on them, he raised his hand, but then noticed what he was about to do, so he let it sink again, making the whole situation even more awkward.

"So...?"

"Alright. Call me, yoi"

* * *

The next day Ace tried to calm himself down and wait for a few days, without calling the blonde, but naturally couldn´t resist. He was nervous again, running up and down his little living room, while listening to the dial tone, he waited for Marco to answer the call.

"Yoi." Marco. He was answering it! He took a deep breath, and with that he hung up.

Shit.

Ace stared at the cell phone in his hand, thinking about what the hell he just did. Was he that nervous? He really was freaking out. This was not him, damn it! He was the one picking up guys, then dumping them after sex. What had gotten into him? How could the blonde have such an impact on him?

His phone rang, Marco calling him back. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes...?"

"Ace, you do realize I have your number on my record?"

"I- uhmm, yeah..." He could hear a soft chuckle.

"Don´t worry. The signal is pretty bad here." He was a lucky bastard. Ace started breathing again.

"Yeah..." Was that all he could say? Fuck.

"So, what´s up, yoi?"

"I, uhm, was calling you to ask for... I mean, when do you-"

"Yes, about that. Do you want to grab dinner later, yoi? I haven´t eaten the whole day so I´m pretty much starving. Do you know a good place, yoi?"

"I do. Do you know the Baratie? A friend of mine works there, so..."

"Sounds good, yoi."

* * *

Ace was running up and down his apartment, shaking from excitement. He had just called Sanji, reserved a table for his date. His date - he was so happy. They were meeting at seven, so he took the time to shower, hyperventilate a little and eat something. With his eating...abilities it was better to eat something before the restaurant went out of food. And before he grossed out Marco.

After Ace got dressed he went out, it was not that far away, and a walk would maybe compensate his nervousness and energy. He wore red slacks and a black dress shirt that showed his nicely muscular chest really well. He rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, so he could move better. He knew he looked hot. He was confident and if Marco didn´t want to see him again, he wouldn´t have accepted their date. All he had to do was to be at his best behavior, so the older would fall in love with him instantly. He had an older lover once, and his looks and charisma certainly worked on the younger ones as well. He was well aware of that. But Marco was special, so he needed to reach out a little more, try a little more. Ace was willing to put that effort in, especially after his dream-full night. He woke up a few times, every time hard as hell, his mind showing him nice suggestions of what Marco would do with him, or the other way around. He wanted the other, so, how hard could it be?

As he reached the restaurant, Marco was already waiting for him, leaning against his car and smoking a cigarette. He looked incredibly hot, wearing black pants, a nice marine-blue v-neck shirt and a black sports jacket. Ace held his breath as he walked closer. He looked so damn cool, there was just no other word for it.

"You are not waiting too long, are you?" he greeted the older, a broad smile on his face, that Marco returned.

"Just got here, yoi. Figured it would be a non-smoking place, so I took care of that." he added with a smirk. "Although it looks really fancy, yoi" He took a last tug.

"Yeah, but the food is the best in town." Ace answered as the blonde threw away his cigarette, smiling at the raven and they headed to the entry.

Ace gave his last name, and the hostess brought them to their table. It was nice, romantic decorated, with candles and flowers. He noticed Marco raising an eyebrow as he saw the table, but he didn´t say anything. They got seated, the waiter showed up and took their drinks order.

Until then they sat in awkward silence, Ace way too busy staring at Marco.

They got their drinks, and were handed the menu.

"Before I forget, order anything you want, yoi. It´s on me." the blonde said, not raising his gaze from the menu.

"Ahm, thank you... But, you know how much I can eat - you really sure you want to risk that?"

"That´s a risk I can take. I didn´t need to feed you when you were little, so I can easily afford that, yoi." A smirk showed his face as Ace protested.

"I was never _little_!" he pouted, causing Marco´s smirk to grow a little wider.

"Funny, in my mind you look still like seventeen." Ace opened his mouth in disbelief. He saw him still as a teenager? Then he was seriously screwed. And not in a good way.

"Please tell me you are messing with me again. I look absolutely handsome."

Marco watched him as he leaned back in his chair, expanding his arms, gesturing down his muscular body, raising an eyebrow at the older.

"Yeah... You really do." he said quietly. Realizing what he had just said, he cursed in his mind. He shouldn´t encourage the younger, he was forbidding himself his own feelings, so the worst thing that he could do was to show the slightest sign of interest in the other.

Before they could say anything else, Sanji was at their table, greeting Ace and let the raven introduce the two blondes. They ordered and Sanji left them alone, wishing them a nice date.

A date?!

Marco´s heart skipped a beat. Oh, he was stupid! Really, really stupid. The younger one thought this was a date. He was screwed, mentally punching himself for not seeing the signs. But to be honest, he saw them, he just was ignoring them, like he tried to hold back his own.

He had noticed how the younger looked at him, how he smiled, and how he stared at him when he thought the older was not watching. He really should set things straight.

But as he looked at the younger, said one blushing, he couldn´t. He just couldn´t. Marco was exactly doing the same as the brat in front of him. Noticing how the younger´s body moved, his clothing, hell, even his shoes, for God´s sake! He was falling for the raven, gazing at the shimmer of his hair, those cute freckles he wanted to count. What was wrong with him? He needed to get his older self back, his controlled, cool mind. He was way too old for God´s sake! Ace needed someone younger, warmer, and friendlier. But he needed to sit through this. Maybe he was just imagining things?

He was glad when Ace started talking again, and they made it through dinner, talking like they never did anything else. It was natural. Easy.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Marco paying, both said good-bye to Sanji and headed for the car.

"So..." Ace began, "Thank you for dinner. A lot." He smiled gently at the blonde, who needed to focus all of his mental strength to not slam the younger onto his car and kiss the shit out of him.

"You´re welcome, yoi." Marco unlocked the car. "Get in, I´ll drive you home."

"But I can walk on my own. You know, I´m a big boy." Ace responded, grinning sarcastic.

"Just get in brat." the blonde ordered and slid into the driver´s seat. He exhaled. He could do that. Marco just needed to bring Ace home, then he could leave town and get out of this mess. Maybe he would make it seven years this time? Yeah, that was good, in seven years Ace would surely have found someone to settle down with. Then he was not in temptation.

The younger slid in, they remained silent as they drove the short way to Ace´s apartment, parking in the driveway.

"You want to grab a beer?" the raven asked, smiling broadly at him. No. he wouldn´t do that. Leaving, that was a great idea.

"Sure, yoi" he said instead, mentally hitting himself again. How the fuck could he be so stupid?

"Great!" The younger sounded blissfully happy and left the car. Marco had no other choice but to follow him.

As they went for the door, Ace was relieved; he thought that Marco would leave, since he seemed a bit uneasy when he thought Ace was not looking.

As Ace was searching for his keys, he felt a hand on his wrist, only short, then the older let go again. Ace looked up, Marco´s face emotionless.

"Look Ace … I should get going, yoi. I need to leave town tomorrow and-" he started but was cut off.

"You´re leaving? But..."

"I´m sorry. I just can´t stay. It´s better that way, yoi." He wanted to turn around, not to see the hurt face in front of him, just leaving, getting really drunk, and trying forget the whole thing ever happened. He didn´t want to hurt him anymore, so he needed to end this right now. Until he felt himself getting pulled back, hungry lips on his, Ace´s body pressing at his own, his arms around his neck. He was caught off guard, letting the feeling overwhelm him for a second, kissing back without thinking, just feeling the younger´s mouth on his own, the other´s tongue playing with his.

And then his brain awoke, his mind screaming "NO!" with all he had, but his heart wanting so much more. He wasn´t allowed to listen to his heart, he just couldn´t.

With a feeling like his heart ripping, he pushed the younger away from him, a hand covering his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. Ace looking like he got punched, and actually, it felt like that.

"Ace, I am sorry. I can´t, yoi." Marco spoke first, his voice stern, like he was lecturing him. "I need to leave. I cannot be with you." He needed to go on with that, to hurt the younger more, so it would heal faster, as when he would give in. "I just can´t, yoi. Find yourself someone your age."

* * *

I just made nearly 3000 words without smut! So weirdly proud of myself! Yay!

(Don´t worry, there will be in the next chapter, it´s still me ;P)


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! Finally the second and last part :)

Enjoy-I was really fluffy this time^^

Beta´d by Nica13-Thank you :*

Please review!

* * *

It has been a week since Marco´s statement, and Ace was irritated, he thought about the blonde and that night every second. And about the kiss... He wanted more, needed more.

He felt like there was something Marco wouldn´t tell him, like there was something else than the age thing. It couldn´t be just that, right?

He missed the blonde, he fell in love when he was 17, thought about it as a teenage crush, but their reencounter brought all of his feelings back, even stronger, maybe because he was older. Marco was gentle and calm, he liked that, maybe because he was an energetic and certainly _not_ calm person.

He wanted this, unsure if he should back off or go for it?

It was March already, pops´ birthday was coming in April, and the old man invited all of his sons and daughters to the usual party. Ace was wondering if Marco would be there, didn´t know if he should go then or avoid the blonde. He wanted to see him, to talk to him, get a better explanation why the other thought he was too old for him. But on the other side, he was hurt and maybe wanted to punch him.

His phone rang, he took the call and was greeted by the enthusiastic voice of Izou, who planned the whole birthday party.

"Ace-chan!"

"Oi, Izou." he greeted back with a grin, talking to Izou on the phone was always funny. Or awkward. Or both.

"I wanted to tell you about pops´ birthday, you´re coming, right?"

"Of course I am, I bet you already booked the flight for me, so I can´t cancel, I guess."

"Well, what should I say, you know me too well. I forgot to tell you to bring a kimono, we have a motto this year." he sounded happy and excited, of course.

"You know that I don´t have one, right?"

"Of course I do." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" his voice was shaking, damn it."Will Marco be there, too?"

"No, he won´t. Told me something wouldn´t work out, so he will not show up."

"Alright then... Thank you. I´ll call you when I am getting on the plane."

Ace´s flight was actually on time, he leaned back in the small airplane seat and tried to sit in a fairly comfortable position. His flight took 6 hours, so at least he could try to get some sleep.

He woke up when a stewardess shook his shoulder gently.

"We are landed, Sir." she said, smiling politely at him.

"Thank you." he mumbled, getting his stuff and finally off the plane. As he passed security and got to the entrance hall, searching for Izou, he saw it. A giant board, with his name, and a huge photography of him, drunk with an orange cowboy-hat on it.

And Thatch and Izou behind the sign that they needed to hold both, because it was that huge, giggling like school girls. Ace blushed. He was going to kill them. Why exactly that? It was the party night 3 years ago, where the motto was "Pirates" and he went topless, with that stupid (but, as he admitted to himself, really cool) hat and screaming "I am a pirate! Oi!" and then setting the curtains on fire and giggling like the mad, drunk maniac he was back then. Well, maybe he deserved that. A little. Could also be that he was naked the time the curtains finally burned. Maybe.

He took a deep breath, and casually walked past his brothers, trying to ignore them on purpose. What could he say? It worked.

"Ace!"

"Ace-chan!"

He turned around with a broad grin.

"I suppose you missed me?" he smirked, spreading his arms and hugged the two jerks tight, as they took his offer.

As they sat in the car, Thatch driving, they started chatting about the party that was tomorrow.

"You are going to look insanely hot when I am done with you, by the way, Ace-chan!" Izou suddenly said smiling. Oh God, why?

"You do remember that the cowboy-hat was also your idea?" Ace answered, getting a proud laugh from Izou.

"Yeah, but so was the topless thing, and nearly all enjoyed it. Even Marco and he wasn´t even there."

"What do you mean?" the raven asked with a questioning look.

"He looked at the photos I took when you passed out."

"I didn´t know you took photos... Oh, what the fuck, Izou?! I was naked before I passed out!"

"Yeah, you were." the older man laughed cheerful.

"You certainly were." Thatch added grinning. "Pops nurses are still blushing when we mention you. I need to say that I am really jealous about that. Maybe I should get naked too..."

As they reached the mansion where his old man and a few of his brothers and sisters lived, his first visit was to Whitebeard, since they started calling him that, the time he grew an impressive, white beard. He was nearly crashed in the strong hug the old man gave him and then talked to pops a while, before he figured that maybe he should bring that Marco thing up.

"Pops? Can I have your advice?"

"Sure, son" he said, looking at Ace with a soft smile, clearly proud of being asked for help. Ace couldn´t help but smile at that.

"So... I met Marco after six years..."

"I know, he told me."

"Oh, right. But I wanted to see him again, because we only had that little time, and then we went out to dinner and... I don´t know. I thought it was a date and Marco didn´t really disagree, or at least he didn´t mention it, so..."

"Did you kiss him?" The old man interrupted suddenly. Ace blushed at that. "So I take that as a yes. Did you like it?"

"Pops!"

"Sorry, just curious. Hm... did he kiss you back?"

"At first he did... but then he pushed me away and left."

The old man was silent for a while, then started talking again.

"Let me guess. He told you he is too old?"

"He did. How do you know that?"

"Well, I keep telling that brat that he isn´t old, at least not too old for someone younger like you, but you know that he can be even more stubborn than you are." Ace thought about that.

"I just don´t know what I should do."

"If you knew, you wouldn´t be here. Talk to him, and make that stubborn idiot clear, that he is exactly that."

"But he won´t listen..."

"Then make him listen, brat. We all know how creative you can be. Do you remember that time when you were butt naked and set the damn curtains on fire? It turned out to be a good decision, I never liked those anyway."

The mansion was more or less silent the day before the party, most of his siblings would arrive tomorrow, so Ace decided to take a bath, to calm himself down. He knew he was alone, Thatch and Izou preparing stuff for the party, so no one would walk in here.

He stripped, sliding in the hot water and letting his thoughts wander. And wander they did. The thought of Marco and kissing him came to his mind, the feeling of the blonde´s lips against his own, how his tongue was playing. Imagining how he could have been touched by the blonde gave him an arousal, so he let his daydream go on. He sank deeper into the tub, thinking about Marco´s scent, the way he looked when he was leaning against the car, smoking, imagining the older one naked. His hand found his member without him even thinking and he began to rub himself. He groaned, imagining the older´s lips on his again, how they would wander deeper, kissing him, sucking him, his breath quickened, he was close already. He closed his eyes.

"Marco." he groaned softly, panting and stroking himself hard and fast. He was moaning, felt his climax come close and whispered the blonde´s name one last time before he came into the hot water.

He laid there panting, feeling better, he needed that damn friction gone and was left relieved.

He opened his eyes, straightened himself and wanted to get out of the tub, when-

A certain blonde was standing in his way. Naked, a towel in his hands, his cheeks red, his cock leaking pre-cum.

"Marco!" Ace froze. He didn´t even need to wonder if the other one saw him, the older ones hard member catching his eye. He was just as big as Ace imagined. He knew Marco had heard everything.

The look on Marco´s eyes got different, he swallowed thickly. All he wanted was to cross the small distance between him and the raven and let Ace suck him off. Or fuck him senseless. No, he couldn´t do that. He needed to hold back his feelings, finally covering his hips with the towel.

"Are you done in here, yoi? I need a bath." he didn´t look at Ace while talking.

"Marco... I thought you wouldn´t be coming to the party?"

"Who told you that, yoi? I wasn´t last year, so of course I am here. Izou told me you wouldn´t be here, yoi." They sighed as they recognized Izou´s plan. Ace was slowly getting mad. He finally got out of the water, grabbing a towel to cover himself and wanted to walk out, when he couldn´t hold back any longer. He looked Marco right in the face, shooting an angry glare at him, on which the older raised an eyebrow. Ace clenched his fists.

"You really are an ass, sometimes." he said, his brows furrowing. The older kept ignoring him, and that was when Ace finally saw red.

He punched that stupid bastard in front of him, Marco didn´t even avoid the hit. There was a cracking sound as Ace´s fist met Marco´s eye. Fuck, it hurt as hell. But the blonde didn´t turn his eyes at the younger, just making his way to the bathtub, to let the water out.

"You done now, yoi?" he asked in an undertone of peevishness.

"I am. Thank you." he responded sarcastic. And with that, Ace left.

How Ace was able to avoid the blonde until he found himself in his underwear in Izou´s room, he didn´t know. It was short before the party, and Izou forced him to try one kimono after the other.

"Now I found the perfect one, Ace-chan!" Izou stated joyful the fifth time that day and brought another one. Ace rolled his eyes, it was slowly getting exhausting.

Although, even he could see that this one was different. It was a dark-grey one, with red flowers and light-blue birds on it. Izou carefully dressed him in the kimono, and after he was done, they were both staring at Ace in the mirror.

"You know, Ace-chan, those are phoenix' on there. Figured it will bring you luck." Izou said softly.

"I don´t need luck, Izou, I just need to punch him a little more." he responded with a smirk.

"As you say." the feminine man answered and smiled. "You look amazing, he would be stupid not to nail you, when you are wearing that one." Ace shook his head, also smiling.

"By the way... That is a woman´s kimono, right?" he asked.

"Figured you would be man enough to wear it despite that." Ace couldn´t object. Damn it.

If there was one thing, a Whitebeard birthday-party was never missing, it was booze. A lot of it, to be clear. They were drunk, singing and dancing, Izou taking embarrassing photos of them. Even Marco was drunk. Ace already was wasted, dancing with one of the nurses who blushed every time he looked at her.

The blonde was sitting next to pops, wearing a black kimono with an ice-blue pattern on it, and tried to focus on what pops was saying, although his eyes wandered over Ace the whole fucking time. He just loved the way the man danced and moved, his black hear falling in his face from time to time. The way he wiped it from his face, smiled at the nurse and kept ignoring Marco. And that damn cocky smile. All the dirty things he could do with that mouth...

"Son? Are you even listening?" Pops voice broke his thoughts. The old man followed his eyes, and smiled when he noticed who Marco was staring at. The blonde blushed and turned away instantly, facing Whitebeard.

"Sorry, yoi." he said, taking a deep breath.

The old man was looking at him with a soft smile and a serious expression on his face.

"If you love him, why don´t you go and tell him?" he asked softly.

"I don´t lo-"

"Sure you do. You are devouring him with your eyes the whole fucking night. Everyone can see that. Even Thatch recognized it."

"Even Thatch?!" Marco cursed. Said one was busy stripping in front of the nurses, who were giggling and coloring him with various pens every time he wasn´t looking or turning around.

"Yes, son. Even Thatch. So why are you holding back?"

"You know why, yoi."

"Brat, you are not old. I am. So just go and get the damn boy, so we can all party in peace."

"You just said it yourself, he is a boy, yoi. And he punched me."

"I didn´t raise you stupid, did I? You did deserve that punch, otherwise I would have. And now make up your mind and get your ass over there, or I will spank you like the brat you are."

Marco wasn´t responding. He knew that Ace was not the seventeen year old he fell for, all those years ago. He was a grown-up, finally, and no one could say that it was wrong, he was no minor anymore. But he was so old. And the last six years he was fighting his feelings, he really tried to be with someone else, but it didn´t work out, every single time his thoughts were always on Ace.

He got on his feet, feeling a hand on his back that pushed him forwards. He turned his head and nodded at pops, smiling slightly.

He wanted this so much.

And those bitchy nurses were getting on his mind. As he crossed the distance between Ace and him, a few of his siblings wanted to talk to him, but remained silent when he pushed through the crowd, ignoring them, his eyes locked on the raven.

It was only a few steps, their eyes met. He grabbed the younger on his wrist, and without a single word he pulled him through the room, Ace trying not to trip. As they finally reached the staircase, the blonde let go of him.

Ace stared at the older one with a questioning look.

"I need to talk to you, yoi." Marco said his voice low.

"Fine. Go on." Ace was moving closer to the other. "Altough, before you say somethi-"

Ace felt himself being slammed at the wall behind him, hungry lips on his own. He moaned from pain and pleasure and eagerly kissed back, his hands roaming over the soft silk of Marco´s kimono.

The older one pushed his tongue into the younger´s mouth, exploring him, tasting him. They parted, panting, looking at each other.

"You know, that´s not talking, don´t you?" Ace couldn´t help but ask, earning a light chuckle from the other.

"You know, that I never even want to see you even near the nurses, don´t you, yoi?" he responded, holding Ace´s face in his hands, wondering how he could have lived without looking at those damn cute freckles every day. Ace smiled broadly at him.

"Then maybe you should claim me as yours." he whispered, his fingers brushing over Marco´s lips. They kissed again, more gentle this time, Marco´s hands still on Ace´s cheeks, Ace´s hands around Marco´s neck.

"I will." the blonde answered with a smile. "Come, yoi."

Ace was pulled upstairs with the older, holding onto Marco´s hand. He couldn´t believe it. Maybe he was too drunk, and started fantasizing? It was just too good to be true, feeling that warm, big, rough hand on his own.

As they reached Marco´s room, the older pulled him slowly in, closing the door behind them.

They looked at each other, their cheeks red with arousal, holding hands, their fingers crossing.

"Ace..." the older started, pulling the younger close, so their bodies touched, their foreheads too.

"I am sorry for what happened, yoi." he said, kissing the raven again. "I am..." he started kissing the other´s freckles, "No, I was..." His hands found Ace´s neck, one buried in his hair, Ace closing his eyes, overwhelmed by the older´s gentle touch.

"I was in love with you the first time I've ever seen you, yoi." he whispered, looking into Ace´s dark eyes as said one opened them, blushing. He pulled the other in another passionate kiss, gently sucking on his lower lip.

"Marco..." Ace tried to say, but was forced to stay silent, as the older´s lips captured his own again. It didn´t take long for them to moan into the kiss, slowly parting, just to get some air.

"Ace ..." Marco said, his finger´s gently touching Ace´s cheeks, he was holding the younger´s face in his hands. "I..." His hands wandering down, following the collar of the other´s kimono. "...love..." He reached the obi and started to undo the knot. "...you."

And with that, he pushed the heavy garment over the raven´s shoulders, looking at the other. Ace stood in his underwear, he could nearly feel Marco´s gaze on him, he was aroused, his body shivering in anticipation.

They locked eyes and Marco slowly undid his own obi, catching Ace´s eyes once more, as he slowly pulled the robe apart, and let it slid from his shoulders onto the floor.

They stood, both in their underwear, panting, looking at each other. Ace never thought he could be that fascinated from another body, but Marco was perfect in every way. His broad shoulders, his muscular body, the blonde hair on his arms and legs, and the path down to his arousal that stood proud under his boxers. The shimmer of his skin, the way the older´s chest was lifting and lowering. And the big tattoo on his chest.

He felt his own member twitch at the sight, and from the other mans smirk he knew the blonde noticed it, too.

"I want you." the younger finally said. Marco smiled gently and came closer, his hands touching him, his lips kissing his mouth, his face, his neck.

"Marco..." Ace moaned as the other one kissed down his broad chest. "I..." he hissed as the older licked over his nipple. "I...love you too..." he whispered, as the blonde reached the seam of his underwear. Marco smiled at him, kneeling in front of the younger. He watched as the soft fluff on Ace´s stomach moved every time he breathed, he could smell the heavy, masculine scent of the raven. He shook his head smiling, wondering how he could ever think the other would be too young for him, this was clearly a man´s body. And now he was his.

Marco felt himself suddenly pulled up, Ace dragged him along with him on the bed, lying down, the older one straddling his hips. They smiled as they looked at each other. Marco bent down to kiss Ace again, first his lips, then his forehead, nearly every single one of his freckles, his neck, chest, arms, even his hands and fingers. As he went down, he started kissing the younger´s knees, his inner thighs, Ace moaned as he finally reached his boxers.

"Please..."

Marco smiled at that and pulled them down, revealing the generous length of the raven. He licked his lips, as he kissed the soft, hot skin, never touching the other´s arousal, until Ace groaned inpatient, causing the older to smile. In one swift motion, he took the younger in, earning a

cry of surprise and pleasure, Ace´s hand found his hair, gripping it, but he held himself back from pressing the blonde down. Marco could taste his pre-cum, sucking harder to make the younger come, until he got pulled up, Ace smashing his lips on the other´s, tasting himself.

"I don´t want to come yet." he whispered against the older's lips, who just nodded.

"But we have all night, yoi." he whispered back, letting Ace touch him wherever he wanted. They changed position, so both where lying on their sides, facing each other. It was the raven´s turn to slowly trail kisses down the other´s chest, his hands roaming over hot skin, his lips caressing the other´s tattoo. Marco groaned as Ace´s fingers slid in his boxers, gripping his cock tightly and started stroking it.

"Ace." he said with a warning tone, just to see the younger one smirk at that, and fastening the pace.

Marco moaned as he grabbed the younger at his wrists, and pinned him down on the mattress.

"Be nice, yoi." he said, pressing himself against the younger´s body, forcing the raven to groan.

Marco smirked down at him.

"Ace? Are you sure that I am not too old for you?" he asked suddenly, his eyes showing a slight of fear.

"Marco... You are... perfect for me. I waited six years for this, I don´t know, and honestly, I don´t care how old you are. I want _you_! And if you would be even thirty years older than me I couldn´t care less. I. Love. You. And now please stop with that stupid age thing and make love to me, or fuck me, or at least tell me that I am yours, finally!" Ace blushed from his sudden outburst, watching Marco´s cheeks redden, as he spoke. He got pulled in a passionate kiss, both moaning into it as it got rougher, Ace pulling the others boxers down, while Marco reached for the lube and poured a generous amount on his cock. His fingers found their way to Ace´s butt, playfully touching him around his entrance.

"Ace?" he asked, as he pushed the first digit in, the younger moaning, but trying to hold eye contact.

"I am fifteen years older than you, yoi." he stated, moving his finger inside.

"So?" the younger groaned and spread his legs further apart.

"Do you want me to fuck you or to make love to you?" A second finger moving inside.

"I... I don´t care..." Ace panted, his fingers grabbing the other's shoulders. A third finger entered.

"Good, yoi." Marco stated, as he moved his fingers out, pressing the younger into the mattress and kneeling between his legs, his tip finding the others entrance fast, and he slowly pressed himself in.

Ace groaned at the feeling, Marco giving him time to adjust and get used to it, until Ace spoke.

"Move."

"You're sure, yoi?"

"Yes, fucking move already, I- Aaarrggh!" he screamed out of pleasure as the other pulled himself nearly out, and then pushed back in.

"Can you feel me, yoi?" Marco asked, teasing the other.

"... yes!" Ace´s voice was raw. The blonde watched the other´s face as he thrusted into him.

"Is it alright?" he groaned as the younger tightened around his cock.

"Yes... It´s perfect, Marco, It´s perfect, please..."

"You want me faster, yoi?"

"Yes!" Ace groaned under him, feeling his climax come close.

"Say it."

"I want you! Please, go faster, take me, I am yours, just-" He felt Marco´s hand grabbing his member, stroking him hard and fast, while he pushed into him.

"You are mine, yoi." he whispered, and with that, Ace came, clenching around the older´s arousal, making the man thrust into him one last time, until he released himself with a load groan, his forehead resting at the other´s shoulders.

As they laid there, exhausted, covered in sweat, Marco was glad that he had finally given in, and that his younger lover was so stubborn.

"Ace...? Look at me, yoi." he ordered softly.

"Hm?" The raven´s gaze found his eyes.

"Thank you. For making me finally realize, how stupid I was." He smiled at the younger gently. "And for loving me, even though I am so-"

"Old?" Ace helped him, but got a slap on his butt. He squeaked laughing.

"Stubborn. Or stupid. Or complicated."

"Or because you talk so much?"

"Then maybe you should shut me up, yoi."

Ace smiled and did exactly that, thinking of these little things, he loved about the other.


End file.
